1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone-based compositions containing an iodine compound, to dosage forms shaped therefrom and adapted for the controlled release of iodine values, and to a process for treating domestic water supplies and beverages utilizing such compositions/dosage forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of subjects exhibiting a deficiency or an inadequacy of iodine is currently estimated at several hundred million worldwide. The geographical regions affected to the greatest degree are Latin America, particularly along the Andean Cordillera, and virtually all noncoastal countries of Africa and of Asia (Pakistan, India, Nepal, China, Laos, etc.).
The principal pathological consequences of iodine deficiency are well known. These are essentially, on the one hand, goiter and its complications, among which may be included swallowing disorders, respiratory disorders, cancer, peripheral circulation and, on the other hand, hypothyroidism and its complications, among which may be mentioned: cretinism, cerebral disorders, premature births, miscarriages and congenital abnormalities.
While iodine deficiency has disappeared from industrialized countries because, for example, the salts used for cooking are iodized, this is not the case in the developing countries, where the two main campaigns undertaken to date have proven ineffective.
These campaigns have for their focus, on the one hand:
(i) the iodination of cooking salt; this is not effective in the majority of the developing countries because very frequently the consumption of salt is minimal, the systems for the distribution of salt via the economic and commercial networks are virtually nonexistent and, finally, in a tropical region, iodine which is added to salt escapes rapidly if it is not perfectly packaged; and, on the other hand:
(ii) the intramuscular injection of iodinated oil; this injection has the advantage of exhibiting a delayed action, but it is not devoid of disadvantages, particularly the risk of infection, the risk of iodine allergy, and the risks of hyperthyroidism or of hypothyroidism, which are caused by the injection of a necessarily supraphysiological dosage.